


The School

by allonsysilvertongue



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hayffie as teachers, it was a one shot, that's all there is to it, the others as students, then i wrote another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsysilvertongue/pseuds/allonsysilvertongue
Summary: A hayffie!teacher au





	1. The Proposal

** The Proposal **

The teacher's room was empty except for a man leaning back on the chair behind his designated table. The table itself was messy with stacks of papers and writing materials strewn all over it but the mess was not what was bothering him.

No, what bothered him was the bottle of bourbon sitting in one of the drawers. His eyes flickered to the drawer and back to the door before it shifted to the clock. The last class for the day ended two hours ago and as far as he was concerned, there were no students left in the compound. But he couldn't be caught drinking  _again_. He was already given countless warning and the next would definitely place him under –

The door swung open on its hinges. Effie Trinket walked in looking harried and breathless.

Haymitch squeezed his eyes shut. Effie Trinket was the last person he wanted to see. He opened his eyes to see that she was still there, striding towards him with a look of determination gleaming in her pale blue eyes.

She was doing it again, he noted. She was wearing that ridiculous tight pencil skirt which made walking seem like such a chore. He understood that she had only started teaching in this school barely a year ago but surely a year was enough for her to grasp the fact that she is teaching at a school and that such attire was unacceptable. How was anyone supposed to concentrate on anything when she was prancing around like a temptress? How was he supposed to concentrate and  _not to stare_ at her _?_  Those skirts showed off her curves perfectly and the urge certainly checked in more often ever since she started her employment.

Truth be told, he had lost count the number of times he had brought the matter up to the school council. Clearly, he was the only person with a problem. The rest of the staff did not raise the issue of Ms. Effie Trinket's attire.

"Good that you're here," she hurried to him breathlessly, heels clicking against the floor. "I was afraid you might have left for the day."

"What is it this time, Trinket?"

"Mr. Abernathy, I'm sure you're aware that the school dance is in a month's time? And I hope you are also aware that we are on the organising committee? Have you even read through the student leaders' proposals?"

"What's there to read through?" Haymitch murmured. "Those kids come up with the same thing every time, don't they? It's the same every year, isn't it? Wretched kids in a school dance, a king and a queen would be crowned before the night is over and all of us unfortunate teachers would be call on duty to chaperone these hormone riddled teenagers as if I didn't have anything better to do!"

"Well, you're clearly full of energy and excitement," she muttered under her breath before walking around his desk to stand right next to him. Effie dropped the folder containing her draft proposal on the stack of papers he had been meaning to grade since three days ago.

Haymitch pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't wait for the day he could retire and leave this school behind. All he needed to do was find a replacement willing enough to teach his classes and take over his position. It sounded easy but the school's reputation made it difficult to attract teachers and really, the salary's absolutely horrendous.

"Now, see here," her finger skimmed the page before him to land on a lengthy paragraph. Haymitch nodded, not even bothering to read. "One of them thought it would be more interesting this year if the school dance has a theme. What do you think?"

His head swivelled to the side to look at her only to be greeted by the sight of her bosom. Haymitch certainly was not expecting to be this close to her breasts when he woke up this morning. He swallowed thickly and averted his gaze.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Haymitch grunted an answer.

"No." He pushed his chair back to stand away from her, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair along with his car keys. "And I don't particularly care either. We've given them a dance, just go to the event and get it over and done with. Ungrateful brats."

"Where are you going? You can't just leave in the middle of a discussion. That is terribly bad manners."

He turned towards her. "I didn't agree to stay on the clock any longer than my work contract requires. So, Trinket, I believe I can leave."

"But where are you going? I could... Well if you're that eager to be home, I supposed, I could come over and we could discuss this? I am of the opinion that it would be best to submit this to Principal Snow as soon as possible. The finance department would need to go through the budget and approve it after all."

A loud groan escaped his lips.

"No, sweetheart, I'm off to the bar. Can't imagine you wanting to have a discussion there though, would you?"

She stared at him, mouth slightly agape.

"I thought so," he said.

"It's a school night! You can't be drinking on a school night!"

Haymitch slammed the door to the teacher's room and stalked towards his car.

XxX

Haymitch was at the library. It was a perfect solution. Nobody expected the surly, sarcastic teacher to be in the library and it was the last place anyone would bother to look for him. He had a free period and he was not going to have that brief respite destroyed by other teachers' mindless gossips or to catch up on marking his students' essays.

Suffice to say, when he saw Effie Trinket walking among the bookshelves searching for something or someone, Haymitch was annoyed. She found him at the back of the library, arms folded as he waited for her to come into view.

"You better not be looking for me, Trinket."

"As a matter of fact, you're the person I wanted to see," she smiled politely.

Haymitch jumped up from his chair, ready to leave the room when she approached him.

"We have these proposals to discuss," she told him, waving the same folder from the day before. "We need to confirm on one of them at the very least and move things forward."

"Just pick one. I don't care."

"I cannot do that, Mr. Abernathy! It is my duty as their teacher to look through their proposals carefully before selecting the best based on merit. And you shouldn't take this so lightly!" Effie advanced towards him. "This is an exercise for these students; an exercise that allows them to organise and think carefully. To plan and be meticulous and to take into account every –"

She broke off mid-sentence. He could see her eyes widened the moment he grabbed her by the hips and reversed their position. She gave a soft gasp when her back hit the bookshelf.

"Oh!"

"You can't keep that pretty mouth of yours shut for even a minute, could you?" he sneered. "Don't you pause to even take a breath?"

"Please step back. You're making me uncomfortable."

"Am I?" he questioned. "You're making me uncomfortable with your endless prattling. I don't care about the dance or their proposals. I said pick one and I'll assent to whatever it is that you choose."

"You don't – " she sputtered. "You don't care? Why am I not surprised? You seemed like the kind who has given up in life! But I don't want to believe that for a second. You must care about something."

Haymitch tilted his head slightly, looking at her with condescending smirk on his face. How far could be go before she snap? He itched to test the waters and to discover the buttons he could push.

One of his hands on the waist started to wander downwards. He trailed his calloused hand over the swell of her hip, finally being able to touch those curves she kept flaunting at him whenever she walked down the school hallway. It crept down towards the hem of her skirt, fingers grazing the edges of it. He trailed his fingers over her skin teasingly.

Effie squeaked when she felt the skin to skin contact and squirmed. The grip on her waist tightened the same time that her eyes flew up to his. He merely stared at her.

 _Come on, Trinks, tell me to stop,_  he thought. Surely he had gone far enough? Why hadn't she snapped at him yet or slapped his wandering hands away.

"I care about this skirt you insist on wearing," he told her. "It looks ridiculous."

She opened her mouth to protest.

"You could barely walk in them," Haymitch went on. This time, his fingers crept under her skirt. His movements were slowly and teasing, as he inched bit by bit up her skin. He felt her shuddered. Haymitch left behind a trail of goosebumps in his wake where his fingers had been.

"So take it off," she whispered.

It was his turn to be surprised.

"What?"

"If you care so much, take it off me," she replied huskily.

His eyes widened. It darted to the left and right as he searched her face to see if she was joking. She wasn't. Effie was toying with the buttons of his shirt and when she realised that she had successfully rendered him speechless, she tiptoed so that her lips were inches from his.

"Why, Abernathy? Cat got your tongue? Or maybe…" she reached her hand down to pull his hand from under her skirt and placed it to the back where the zipper was. "you're afraid. Walk the talk, Haymitch."

Haymitch snapped. In a fluid motion, he grabbed hold of her thighs and lifted her off the ground, slamming her painfully against the bookshelf. His lips closed the gap between them as he kissed her hard. Everything fell naturally then. Effie's legs came to hook around his waist, her nails raking the back of his neck as she returned his kisses with the same ferocity and moans that made his pants tightened.

Just as quickly as he had grabbed hold of her, Haymitch released her, allowing Effie to stand on her own once more. Her hair was disheveled from where he had yanked it back to kiss her. She gave him a quizzical look, lipstick smeared all over her lips. Haymitch said nothing except to flip her back, nearly causing her to topple. She was still wearing those dangerously high heels shoes. Her hand shot out to steady herself, fingers digging into the wood, leaving half crescent mark as prove of their forbidden tryst at the back of the library.

His hand slipped under the top band of her skirt, feeling the satin material she wore. He touched her through it, smiling into her neck when he felt how damp it was.

"What colour?" he whispered. "What colour is it?"

"Lilac," she answered breathlessly.

"No need to be so pretentious, sweetheart. You're wearing purple."

"Please," she whispered.

Except, instead of fulfilling her plea Haymitch abruptly pulled his hand away, breathing heavily through his mouth.

"You need to go," he told her gruffly, peering between the gaps of the books to see several students entering the library.

The bell rang seconds later, signalling the beginning of lunch break for the school.

Effie seemed to realise the situation and was mortified beyond belief. Quickly, Effie straightened out her skirt and tucked in her blouse. Within seconds, she looked as though he didn't just have his hand down her skirt moments ago.

Her cheeks were flushed.

"That was a waste," she licked her slightly bruised lips. "There is much to discuss, in my opinion; issues that needs to be resolved, naturally."

When he didn't answer, she went on. "Students shouldn't be allowed in the library during lunch time," she told him, finally looking up to meet his eyes. "There ought to be a place where our … discussion could take place with minimal distraction. I am open to suggestion."

He stared at her in amazement.  _She could not be this compose, not after all that and… is she asking for…_

"There won't be students here after school hours…" he spoke slowly, "but… your suggestion to discuss this at my place yesterday seems wise now."

"Excellent. Till later then, Mr. Abernathy," she smiled, brushing her hand purposely in front of his pants as she walked past him.

 


	2. The Sabotage

 

**The Sabotage**

Nestled just at the first corner of Main Street, the two buildings that made up the only high school in the small town stood imposingly. With school just having been reopened after two burst pipes flooded the school a week ago, the students were behaving rowdily. Not meeting their friends for a week meant that they had a week's worth of things to catch up on.

Frankly, Haymitch was exhausted and it was only two hours into school. He wished another pipe would burst so he would have another week of respite.

"Did you see Ms. Trinket today?"

At that, Haymitch glanced over his shoulder to see Finnick grinning at him from where he sat at the back of the classroom. Next to him, Annie Cresta was carefully arranging her textbooks and writing materials.

"No," he answered, turning his attention back to the whiteboard. "Wore something clownish again, did she?"

Somewhere in his class, a snicker rang out.  _Johanna_ , he put sound to name.

"She looks  _exquisite_ ," Finnick said. "I'm mesmerised."

He turned just in time to see Johanna roll her eyes at the boy. "You're disgusting," she shot at her best friend.

Haymitch remembered being at their age, and having eyes for one or two of his female teachers; a harmless crush which made coming to school a  _little_  bit more interesting.

Still, the class' obsession – not just Finnick's – with Ms. Effie Trinket had been a source of consternation for him since she joined as a full-time permanent staff nearly a year ago. He found her difficult, stubborn and downright obnoxious, and he would rather much she had stick to teaching one of those elite schools in the City. It would have suited her better than here.

"Enough about her," Haymitch grumbled, intending to start his lesson as soon as possible. "Alright so… Binomial expansions… Did the exercise I gave – "

"She made us study Sophocles' works," Katniss chimed in, clearly disgruntled.

He clenched his jaws, annoyed. But, he couldn't blame the girl. Katniss preferred the outdoors and having to suffer through a class of literature with the eccentric teacher sporting an odd accent must have been torturous for the girl. Still, he had no regrets tracking the girl down after she was absent from school for two months straight and ensuring that she attended  _every day_. Katniss was work in progress.

"The motherfucker," Johanna nodded in agreement.

"Hey," Haymitch warned. He might have some reservations where Effie Trinket was concern but he still wouldn't stand for such disrespect from students toward another member of the teaching profession. "Watch it or I'll have you in detention for calling a teacher names."

"What?" Johanna said in an outraged. "The protagonist fucks his mother, like literally. You should read it."

Haymitch blinked, surprised.

"What in hell is she teaching you guys? That even part of the syllable?"

"Don't know," Finnick shrugged and then the grin split across his face yet again. "Now, why don't  _you_  ask her about it?"

He narrowed his eyes. Unless he was mistaken, his students are purportedly being meddlesome.

"Why don't you?" Peeta agreed with an enthusiastic nod.

This wasn't the first time or the isolated incident when his students, especially Finnick and Peeta, had tried to get him to have some form of conversation or contact with their literature teacher.

It was as if they could sense he was going out of his way to avoid her. He was. He was really trying to avoid her as much as he could after the incident in the library, and then again at his place, and again in his car, and the music room they found themselves in two days later, not to mention that time when he had been on his knees eating her out in the teacher's lounge after school ended. It was mortifying how easily anyone could have walked in on them and the thrill had been addictive.

She had been so good, one of the best he had, not that there were many and truly, the dirty things she could do with her mouth should be outlawed especially given her image as the rule-abiding, strict teacher that she was. The only problem with sex as good as hers and as addictive as her was that he had felt himself  _craving_ her at every turn and entertaining inappropriate thoughts at unfortunate times. The last straw was when he had very nearly asked if she could just  _stay_  in bed instead of leaving once the deed was done. It sent him into a panic so naturally, he firmly told her that he was not interested – the first lie he ever told to her.

She had not taken that well at first but came around a week or two later to tell him,  _of course, Mr. Abernathy, you're absolutely right. We're teachers and we should be professional about it. It wouldn't do to mix work with pleasure, wouldn't do at all. What would the students say if, god forbid, rumours about us started floating around. Better to nip it in the bud. You had the right idea, of course._

So that was that.

XxX

"Binomial expansion is the  _worst_ ," Katniss muttered loudly after a nudge in the rib from Peeta.

"What is that, dear?"

Effie watched the students taking their seats in the classroom which she had painstakingly decorated and was profoundly proud of. If memory served her right, they should have just finished a class with Haymitch.

"Oh, Katniss is just upset because Mr. Abernathy has assigned us four pages of binomial expansion problems to work through the weekend. He's  _torturing_  us," Finnick sighed dramatically. "He doesn't understand that some of us have work on the weekend. Lifeguard duties – you know about that, don't you, Miss Trinket? You must have seen me at the beach?"

"Ah, Mr. Odair, I am sure your mathematics teacher just wants the best for you. The exams are not far off, only a few months away," Effie placated.

"Yeah,  _months_ and  _you_  don't give us that much homework," Johanna pointed out. "A reading here and there, and that's it."

"Readings which you failed to do on more than one occasion."

"Because he gave us so much homework," Johanna argued. "I gotta do his so I don't have time to do yours, and if I don't do his work, he'll send me to detention."

"Would you be able to please ask him nicely to have mercy on us?" Peeta requested. He slid a box of cheesecake flavoured muffins in her direction. "These are your favourite, right?"

She tried not to have favourites but Peeta Mellark had always been sweet on her. She came across his family's bakery on the second week that she moved into town and she swore that no other bakery had cheesetarts and muffins as delicious as theirs.

"Now, now, Mr. Mellark, I  _really_  do not want to be stepping on his toes. His class, his discretion but I do see Ms. Mason's point. It is certainly not fair that he takes up all your time. You do need time to review my lessons."

"Exactly," Finnick nodded enthusiastically. "Please talk to him. He has a free period right after our English class, Ms. Trinket."

XxX

With the bell having just rung out to signal the end of school day, the hallway was packed with students. She walked briskly, pausing only to tap a boy on his shoulder for making out with his girlfriend by the drinking fountain.

By the time she reached the teacher's lounge, she was quite glad to have made it through students jostling each other in the hallway and talking loudly to be heard in the crowd.

Opening the door to the place, she saw exactly the person she was looking for. He raised his head at the creaking of the door, not at all expecting her to be the one entering.

He stood on his feet the moment she marched in his direction, sensing that whatever this was, it was not going to be good.

"What is this I hear about you giving abnormally heavy homework to the students?

He frowned, trying hard but failing to keep his eyes from wandering down to take in the sight of her endless legs in that pair of 4-inch heels.

"What are you on about?"

"My students are saying that they had little to no time to prepare for  _my_ lessons because they were consumed with trying to solve your problems."

"Yeah, so?" he asked. "Mathematics is more important than learning 'bout a character who – hold on, what was it the kids said again? – oh right, fucks his mother."

She sputtered. Out of all the things the students picked up from that play…. Did she not make her point clear to them during lessons?

 _"_ _That_  is  _not_  the take away from that."

"Pray tell what is?" he sneered.

"Are you blatantly trying to sabotage  _my_  lessons?"

"Sophocles coming out for this term's exams?" he asked. "Don't think so. I checked with the head of your English Department."

"You did what? For what purpose?"

" _My_  kids will be better off knowing how to – "

"Solve algebra? I've left school for nearly two decades and not once have I ever found myself in a situation where algebra was needed nor did I ever found the need to plot sine, cosine or tangent on graph paper!"

His sneer only deepened.

"That's 'cause you have no ambitions and you're stuck in a dead end school, and the only thing you're good at is flaunting your asset all over the school."

"Assets which you ogle at every opportunity," she smartly and haughtily reminded him.

He internally cursed his own weakness. She was  _hot_  and beautiful, and despite his sneering at her teaching literature, he actually liked listening to her reading off passages. Not that she had ever read it to him, per se, but he had had classes next to her classroom and the walls were not soundproof.

"You want me," she took a bold step forward. "You are not  _not_  interested as you so claim to be."

Effie scoffed when he stood frozen where he was, his gazing falling to her lips, back to her eyes, and then down towards the neckline of her blouse.

"Oh, you're very much interested, Mr. Abernathy."

"Stop this," he gritted his teeth.

His fingers twitch at his sides. It would be  _so_  easy to grab her by the waist, settle her on his desk right now, shove the skirt up and out of the way and fuck her. It would be so easy, and it was very tempting. He could recall with so much clarity what it felt like to be wrapped in her warmth, to slide in and out of her and the taste of her on his lips. His mouth felt parched all of a sudden.

" _You_  stop trying to railroad my lessons and perhaps, I will ensure that my skirt is a little less tight so you will not be tempted," she whispered, the nail of her index finger raking slightly on the exposed skin on his chest.

He hissed because that was unfair.

"Deal," he said through gritted teeth. "Dress like a nun tomorrow."

"Was not what I said," she laughed. "And truly, even if were to dress more  _modestly_ than I already have, do not tell me you don't remember what we did there."

Her gaze strayed to her desk. He did not need the reminder of what they had done there but it was too late. The memories assaulted his mind and he forced himself to sit down before she could see the bulge growing in his pants.

He was a lost cause when it came to her.


End file.
